


Opposite

by csichick_2



Series: Stargateland Multimedia Bingo [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2





	Opposite

_Don't worry Evan, the mission will be easy. You'll be back long before she goes into labor._

 

“Easy my ass,” Evan mutters from where he is chained to the wall of a dark, wet cave. Evan wants to be angry at Sheppard for sending him instead of going himself, but he knows why he couldn't. The natives needed help that only McKay could provide, and John and Rodney haven't gone off world together since Loki's happy accident gave them Josh. You never know when something can happen, and neither of them want Josh to end up orphaned.

 

It will be the same with him and Laura, but at least they have the added benefit of never having been on the same gate team. But first he has to survive this “easy” mission. And pray he gets back before Laura has the baby.

 


End file.
